


Winter Wonderland

by Jus_ad_bellum



Series: 一家三口宇宙 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: （我最讨厌的）伦敦著名景点值得一篇同人23333333Winter Wonderland第一次营业是05年冬天大米被你车抛弃去西汉姆是他俩14岁的事情（这其实是迟到的上一次（维拉赛前）搞封建迷信x 的产物）
Relationships: Frank Lampard/John Terry, Mason Mount/Declan Rice
Series: 一家三口宇宙 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Winter Wonderland

Winter Wonderland第一年开业不算成功，或许称得上经营不善。娱乐项目少得可怜，绕在树上的小彩灯坏掉了一排，旋转木马想转就转，不想转就不转，甚至热狗和饮料都滋味寡淡。伦敦市民奉劝海德公园别搞这些乱七八糟的，不如专心替女王陛下养大鹅。

但芒特挺喜欢这个地方。

圣诞节是所有人的节日，除了足球运动员。比赛一场接着一场，周末，周三，周一，周四……别的小朋友和家人围在火炉旁边裹着毯子讲鬼故事，他趴在家属观赛区凉飕飕的大玻璃上看爸爸们跑来跑去。有时候八点钟开球的下半场，他迷迷糊糊躺在爷爷奶奶怀里睡着了，梦里大家唱 Super Frank，睁开眼睛，爸爸笑着说“Mace错过了我的进球。”

所以，有那么一个地方，离家不算远，可以玩玩具，吃零食，背景是忍不住跟着唱起来的圣诞歌曲，在下午场比赛之后或者强度不大的训练日傍晚能让忙里偷闲的爸爸们带他来，那就挺好的，或者说非常好，甚至比巴黎的迪士尼乐园还要好。

起风的时候，他挽住两个爸爸的胳膊，把自己夹在中间。想象着他们是超市货架上的手持三明治。

面包片约翰说，“风太大了，我抱你走快点。”

金枪鱼梅森回答：“不行！我马上就七岁了！你抱不动我的！”

另一片面包弗兰克哈哈大笑，“你抱不动他，那你来抱我。”

明年就不会有了，大家都这么想。

不管是Winter Wonderland还是切尔西的冠军。

很可惜，第二年夏天，特里和兰帕德在游行花车上先亲吻彼此，再亲吻儿子，最后亲吻英超奖杯。第二年冬天，他们三个欢呼着冲进小型溜冰场，手拉手摔倒，像三只企鹅。

这变成了芒特的圣诞传统。

他每年都来。

和爸爸们一起。

和杰米舅舅一起。

和班上的同学一起。

和校队的小伙伴们一起。

和科巴姆的小朋友们一起。

……

芒特后知后觉发现，这居然是第一次和莱斯两个人一起。

他还记得去年这个时候，训练结束几个人跑来玩。奥多伊问大家如果不踢球要做什么呢？齐克说他要去做巴黎最闪亮的时装模特，被嘲笑了很久。托莫里无所谓地表示不踢球就去读大学呗，还能怎么样。芒特摇摇头表示没想过，莱斯跟着他摇摇头。亚伯拉罕恨铁不成钢叹气你们太无聊，“我们可以组乐队啊，一个星期火遍伦敦，一个月席卷英格兰，半年后登陆美利坚（詹姆斯适时插嘴：要是有个美国人会不会更容易打开美国市场？）……以后斯坦福桥求着我们去演出。”

“斯坦福桥哪有演出？”

“等我们火了他们就想演出了。”

“我们叫什么名字？”

“嗯……就切尔西男孩之类的，朗朗上口，掷地有声，好听好记。”

他们为谁是主唱争论了一阵，又为切赫退役后愿不愿意加入他们冥思苦想。那个时候谁都相信自己有球踢，才会把心思花在这种烦恼上。

今年，更准确地说是上个礼拜，莱斯再也不会说自己是切尔西男孩了。

他们两个已经漫无目的地逛了三圈。看看过山车，看看摩天轮，看看鬼屋冒白气的门洞，看看投篮和射击，看看巨大的毛绒玩具，看看坐在爸爸妈妈肩头的小朋友，看看手牵手的情侣。

他们什么都没有做，其实是什么都来不及做，芒特像审讯犯人的警官或者一年没见孙子的爷爷，问个不停。

“西汉姆怎么样？”——“挺好的。”

“你还适应吗？”——“还不错。”

“训练强度如何？”——“和以前差不多。”——他说“以前”芒特在心里默默地想，他甚至不愿说“切尔西”。

“你们的训练课怎么安排？”——“也和以前差不多。” 

“下周五你还会陪我去拔牙吗？”——“会的！”

“你还是踢中卫吗？”

“不一定了，最近教练让我试试中场，拖后中场。”

“我们再碰到就是对位了是不是？”

“是，我不会脚下留情的。”

“哼，谁要你脚下留情。”

他们第三次绕过海盗船下面长长的队伍，芒特接着问。

“他们什么时候联系了你？”——“走之后没几天。他们联系了爸爸妈妈，我去试训，第二天就签了合同。”

“你们的教练怎么样？”——“有点凶，没有Joe那么可爱啦，但也还好吧。”

“你每天怎么去训练场？开车是不是有点远？”——“现在不用爸妈送我，西汉姆是几个男孩住在一起，类似寄宿学校那样。”

芒特停下脚步，“啊”了一声。

“所以，你认识新朋友了吗？”——“算是吧，我和住一起的几个人关系都很不错。”

芒特有点不高兴了。他知道这很无理取闹，但他还是有点不高兴。他没接话，也没继续往前走，很幼稚地站在原地不高兴——同时还要假装自己没有不高兴。

莱斯欣赏远处圣诞树上的装饰品，星星、彩球、雪花、可笑的玩偶……眼角的余光悄悄地观察芒特。他们已经认识了八个年头，只要芒特撇撇嘴，他就知道是学校拉丁文考试太难，训练时崴了脚，还是特里和兰帕德悄悄出去玩没带着儿子。他当然知道芒特有点不高兴。他当然知道芒特为什么有点不高兴。

他有点高兴。

身边有一群小朋友呼啦啦地跑过去，远处升降机传来新一轮尖叫，空气中是很多种食物混杂的味道。

“那我还是你最好的朋友吗？”

芒特的问题来势汹汹，就像他的任意球，甚至像他爸的任意球。

莱斯的小脑瓜还在犹豫，是真诚地说“当然是，怎么会不是呢，永远都是！”，还是再逗逗他“你猜？”，或者吓唬他“不是了，我们恩断义绝，下次斯坦福桥见，我必带走三分。”……但他的身体突然有种奇怪的冲动，比小时候去北方的北方寻找圣诞老人的冲动还要强烈，在他理解自己想做什么之前，他已经这么做了。

电影啊，电视剧啊，小说啊，上面的吻都太虚伪了。

莱斯根本没注意到芒特的嘴唇是不是柔软，舌头是不是灵活，尝起来像糖果还是巧克力，他只注意到两个人的羽绒服相互挤压，发出吱吱吱的声音。

他们分开了一点。

芒特突然笑了。

他跟着一起笑了。

干嘛要惹他生气呢。莱斯默默地责怪自己一秒，他笑起来多可爱啊。

他把手伸进芒特的口袋。摸到小小的手指，被啃秃的指甲和稍微湿润的指缝。他们继续漫无目的地闲逛，两个人什么都不说，偶尔对着彼此傻笑。

他们稀里糊涂地走出了游乐场，在黑黢黢的公园小路上又一次接吻。和上次相比好多了，至少没有牙齿打架。

“我们应该多练习……这就和射门一样，熟能生巧。”

作为切尔西第一进攻型中场的儿子，芒特觉得自己的男朋友讲得很对。

于是他们练习了一会。

“什么区别吗？”芒特突然问，“现在和之前？”

莱斯非常努力地想了想，“好像没什么区别，这周末我去你家过夜，下周末你来我家，夏休期你去海边，我和你一起，现在我们不能每天见面了，但会打很多很多电话……可能真的没有区别，但听起来更酷了不是吗？你是我的男朋友，我也是你的男朋友。”

芒特又笑了。

莱斯觉得应当马上继续练习，刻不容缓。

兰帕德时不时看一眼倒车镜。两个小孩乖乖地坐在后排，有点太乖了，甚至没有把薯条洒在座位上。

“今天玩得开心吗？”

芒特还在舔手指上的番茄酱，“非常开心！”

“今年有什么新项目？”

“没什么新的，和去年大同小异。”

兰帕德嗯了一声没再说话。

当天夜里，兰帕德突然凑过去，压低嗓子问“我们哪天踢西汉姆？”

快睡着的特里琢磨了一会，没想起来。他隐约猜到兰帕德为什么问这个，于是偷偷笑了一下，伸过手去，搂住对方接着睡。

“算了，不重要。”兰帕德在黑暗中摇摇头，“无论如何，必须进个球不可。”

**Author's Note:**

> （我最讨厌的）伦敦著名景点值得一篇同人23333333  
> Winter Wonderland第一次营业是05年冬天  
> 大米被你车抛弃去西汉姆是他俩14岁的事情  
> （这其实是迟到的上一次（维拉赛前）搞封建迷信x 的产物）


End file.
